Sasuke just made Kidnappings Pleasurable
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: I was there, laying on the bed, naked, in front of my childhood crush, chained up to the bed, and did I forget to mention, the guy in front of me was none other than Sasuke Uchiha! //LEMON//


Sasuke Made Kidnappings Pleasurable

// Sasuke Shippuden //

\\ Rose x Sasuke \\

**|| For RoseUchiha13 ||**

**Caution: THIS IS A LEMON, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS AND ALL THOSE OTHER THINGS, AND DON'T REPORT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Hope You Like It RoseUchiha13**

I was there, laying on the bed, naked, in front of my childhood crush, chained up to the bed, and did I forget to mention, the guy in front of me was none other than Sasuke Uchiha! Damn that cocky HOT bastard… How the heck did I get myself into this situation?

_Let me backtrack this a bit…_

"Rose, we need you to scout around the outside of the leaf village perimeter. I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself if you see any suspicious ninjas, contact us," Tsunade ordered, before shooing me away.

"Great, another scouting mission" I groaned. I walked passed Sakura, who was still mopey as ever.

"Damn it Sakura, When are you ever going to stop being all mopey, not that I care, but its really starting to bother me" I said irritated.

"Oh, Rose-Chan, eh, Yeah, I'll be fine" She slightly sobbed, with a sad tone.

"Err… Your annoying, Why is everyone all upset about, he left get over it, I've already moved on" Though that wasn't true, Yes, I was sad, but I didn't show it like everyone else did, and acted as if I moved on.

The 'Great' Sasuke Uchiha left, yeah, and he left without saying goodbye, this is why I'm showing hate towards him. He couldn't say a simple thing like that… And even worse he runs off to Orochimaru…

I shoved my hands in the pocket of my black hoodie, and started to walk out of the leaf village. I felt as something was watching me, but when I looked around there was nothing in sight. I shook it off, and started to run, jumping tree to tree, looking around for non-leaf village ninjas.

Suddenly I was pushed to a tree, with my wrists behind my back. The stranger exhaled a hot breath on my neck, leaving some sort of sensation. "Rose…" This deep male voice said seductively.

_Alright, I'm going to kick this stalker, in 1… 2… 3…_

With that, I kicked the person in the groin, the stranger dodged it, letting go of my wrists. I turned around, looking for who this person was, but they already ran off.

"Coward…" I scoffed. I went back to running around, and saw no signs of any ninjas.

"Its awfully quiet…" I sighed. When I finished my scouting, I reported back to Tsunade then headed home. Once again I felt a strange feeling, like someone was watching.

_If that damn stalker guy touches me in any way I'm going to seriously kill him, I have no time for this shit. _

When I went inside of my room, I saw someone unexpected.

"Sasuke! What the heck are you doing here! Don't you have Orochimaru to go to" I hissed.

"why are you suddenly hating me?" He said smoothly.

"uh," I paused. "BECAUSE YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE, Do You know how it felt!" I shouted at him.

"I'll make it up to you, I'll take you away from here" He said wrapping me in a hug.

"What do you me-" Before I could ask him, I felt darkness take over.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

"That was easy…" Suigetsu commented.

"Hn, Whatever, just tell me when she wakes up" Sasuke said in an uninterested tone.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Suigetsu asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, Lord Orochimaru didn't ask for you to fetch her yet, and you haven't reported that she is here…."

"Its Personal, Don't mention this to Jugo or most importantly Karin, she is really starting to bug me" Sasuke said irritably.

"You like this girl don't you"

"Whatever you say"

"I wouldn't blame you, she's pretty,"

"Hn, Just tell me when she wakes up" With that Sasuke leaves the dark room where they had chained Rose to the bed. **(Kinky –winks-)**

Rose started to flutter her eyes open, and everything came back to her.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD SASUKE?" Rose shouted.

"Sasuke, your girlfriend is awake" Suigetsu called.

"Finally" Rose heard Sasuke say, as his footsteps got louder, and seemed closer.

"Leave" Sasuke ordered Suigetsu. Suigetsu mumbled something to Sasuke, which caused Sasuke to glare at him. Suigetsu chuckled as he looked at Rose, Leaving Rose clueless.

"SASUKE WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KIDNAP ME?"

"Quiet down, before I make you" Sasuke sighed.

"MAKE ME BITCH!"

Sasuke couldn't take her outburst, so he did one of the many few enjoyable things that he could to shut her up, he crashed his lips onto hers. Leaving Rose in a Daze, before she came back to her senses. Sasuke broke the kiss, and stood on the side of the bed.

"I would slap you if I wasn't chained up!"

"Good thing you are, you've grown more mature looking, its beautiful" Sasuke commented.

"Are you trying to fucking be a wannabe Romeo or something?"

Sasuke chuckles darkly, as she asked that.

"I've been waiting for this day to come you know"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rose asked narrowing her eyes.

Sasuke leaned in, kissing her neck lightly. "I've wanted you for so long, and now I have my chance…" HE whispered in her ear.

Rose was slightly confused, till Sasuke rubbed her thighs, making her jump a bit.

"Don't Touch me There!" Rose Growled, trying to not enjoy it.

"I know you want me too" Sasuke said seductively, licking her earlobe, and rubbing closer and closer to Rose's clit.

Rose couldn't help but let out a slight Moan, and when she realized this made Sasuke smirk, she bit the bottom of her lip, suppressing the moan that wanted to be let out.

Sasuke ripped Rose's skirt off, and threw it into some dark corner. Sasuke smirked as he saw some lacy underwear.

"Nice choice of underwear" Sasuke whispered, groping Rose's breasts as he does. Rose bit her lip tigher, unable to say anything.

Sasuke saw this as a challenged, which he gladly accepted. Sasuke took out a Kunai, and started to cut Rose's shirt off, showing the black matching lacy bra underneath.

Rose closed her eyes, not wanting to see her childhood crushes seductive charm. Sasuke unzipped his pants, and threw it on the floor, then he pulled his shirt off, and threw it on top of the pants.

Sasuke started to tease Rose again, by sucking on her collarbone. Rose felt a sensation taking over, causing her to moan again.

"See, you can resist me" Sasuke pointed out as he put a finger in Rose's panties, playing on the outside of the clit.

Rose let out another moan, still closing her eyes.

"Tell me you want me Rose"

"N-no" Rose stuttered. Sasuke frowned, and started to slowly put a finger inside of Rose. Rose arched her back slightly, feeling the finger come in.

"Tell me you want me Rose… And I'll pleasure you"

"I w-won't Giv-e I-" Rose was interrupted as the finger went deeper.

"Its staying there till you tell me you want me Rose"

"F-Fine, You W-win, I want You Sasuke" She said barely a whisper.

The moment she said this, the chains came off, and Rose instantly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's finger went deeper and was pulled out, and pushed in repeatedly and it got faster each time he did. Rose moaned, gripping onto Sasuke's back tighter.

Liquid started to come out of Rose after Sasuke finished fingering her. He licked it off his finger, and then pushed Rose down onto the bed.

Sasuke unclipped the bra, and pulled off the panties, throwing it into the distance. Instinct came in and Rose tried to cover her breasts, but was stopped when Sasuke held her wrists, and pinned them on either side of her.

Sasuke started to suck Rose's right breast, making Rose moan. The harder he sucked, the louder she moaned. Sasuke left Rose's wrists to fell every curve on Rose's body. Rose pushed her body against Sasuke's own bare body, as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck once more.

Sasuke's Hard manhood rubbed furiously on Rose's Thighs, Making Rose want Sasuke in her more.

"Sasuke, I N-need You, Please come inside me a-already" She whispered shyly.

Sasuke smirked, and did as he was asked, Plunging into Rose gently first, then more furiously. Rose screamed in pain at first as a little bit of blood came out, but was then replaced with a feeling of pleasure and watery liquid coming out.

Thrusting in and out faster and deeper, hitting Rose's soft spot repeatedly , Making Rose moan his name louder, as she gripped onto Sasuke's back, leaving small scratch marks. This continued for about some time till Sasuke finally spilled his seeds into Rose, and both were exhausted and reacted their limit and climax.

"_I-If this i-is going t-to happen every-tt-time you Ki-kidnap me, kk-kidnap me mm-ore often," Rose panted softly._

"_H-heh, We'll see"_

**=Fin=**

**A/N:**

**RoseUchiha13, I hope you liked it, Sorry about the delay.**

**And If anyone would like a Lemon, just message me **

**Review/Rate/Message **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Your Writer,**

**No.1 Suigetsu Fangirl… **

**-cough-**

**I mean NightWishX **

**Aka Ren**


End file.
